


Interlude

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When break time calls, you answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azremodehar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/gifts).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Axel and Demyx, naptime._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

Axel had returned a couple of days ago from Castle Oblivion and already he was back to work. He was disappointed, not because he was _wrong,_ but because he was right in assuming that the Organization would assign him more work the moment he set foot back on The World That Never Was. For once, he wouldn’t mind having thought incorrectly. He’d heard the saying ‘no rest for the wicked’ before, but its application to Axel made him want to roll his eyes.

None of his missions were different from what he was used to doing prior to Castle Oblivion, though, and the boring routine of recon and seek missions he could deal with. They were a great deal easier than... Well, he’d rather do this than anything else asked of him, considering he could do it in his sleep if need be, which was fortunate, since he was bone tired and borderline doing that now.

Demyx, his partner for this particular excursion, was another matter. He was keeping up all right, for claiming not to be all that skilled at combat, but after that last match with the Heartless, he was leaning against his sitar and panting, the first beads of sweat starting to cover his brow. Demyx brushed them aside with a scrunched up face, disliking the feel of perspiration on him.

“How you holding up?”

“I’m _dying,_ ” Demyx said, to which Axel snorted. “No, really!”

He gave him a couple pats on the shoulder, not that sympathies meant anything, and said, “We’re halfway done.”

The Nobody seemed to be considering something, and Axel recognized that face enough to wait it out. It was the same expression he wore when he was about to let out an excuse, _any_ excuse, to get out of something, and while they annoyed the others to varying degrees, Axel kind of enjoyed them. They were creative and so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but at least hear him out.

“But…it’s siesta time!” Demyx declared suddenly.

“Yeah, and?”

“It’s _siesta_ time,” Demyx reiterated, pointing upwards at the clock tower that indicated the highest point in Twilight Town. The hands read noon. “And that means it’s universally time for break!”

“The Organization doesn’t recognize that as a part of our roster,” Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering where Demyx hoped to go with this.

“I bet if _we_ start doing it, it’ll catch on! Come on, we can start a trend!”

“I suppose ten minutes couldn’t hurt,” Axel conceded, his partner looking to continue pushing his point until it struck him that Axel had actually agreed.

“See, I always knew you were the cool one!” Demyx said, brightening, and dismissed his musical weapon to plop down in the shade of a building.

Axel followed, choosing to lean against the same wall instead, and allowed his eyes to rest. This was the first real ‘break’ he’d had, and if he was going to go through with it, he might as well take advantage as much as possible. When the ten minutes were almost up, he started at the feel of something bumping against his leg. Glancing down, he saw that Demyx was truly asleep and leaning his head against him, having slumped over.

Well. Maybe five more minutes wouldn’t do any harm, either.

-Fin-


End file.
